


Russians, With a Twist

by wanderlustlover



Category: Babylon 5, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dialogue toss-together of two of my favorite Russians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russians, With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Illyana and Ivanova, post-Return, Bullet, and "TKO" (Copied over 9/27)

"I haven't seen you here before."   
  
"I haven't been here before."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not Jewish."   
  
The raised eyebrow is in question and response to the girls sharp tone.   
  
The silence lingered, the sound of breathing, the flicker of candles lit by each of them and many others before them, waiting for others later.   
  
"She would do it for me." The phrasing it strange, forced.   
  
"I'm sorry for-"   
  
"She's not dead." It's fierce and sharp and sudden.   
  
  
  
"Oh." Beat. "I'm confused. Why are you--"   
  
"Everyone always is now. At least you're Russian."   
  
"I don't see what that has any-"   
  
"It doesn't."   
  
"Do you let anyone finish what they're saying?" Biting.    
  
"No." But there might have been some acidic amusement to it.


End file.
